memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Defense of Tok'ra Outpost
(Space, To'kra outpost area) The Enterprise is next to the outpost just hanging next to a group of To'kra warships and fighters. (Deck 1, Captain's ready room) Commander Kadan is sitting in the chair behind the desk, when Freya and the leader of the To'kra rebellion walks into the ready room escorted by a MACO soldier. Thank you Sergent Kemper Commander Kadan says as she got up from the chair. He nods and waits outside the ready room. Commander have you heard from Captain Martin or Captain Kira? Freya asked Commander Kadan. She shakes her head. No, not yet but I'm guessing they want to maintain communication slience during the mission to avoid detection Commander Kadan says as she looks at them both. Its understandable they want to make sure the mission is with success Freya says as she looks at Commander Kadan. (Der'kal space, Starbase orbit) The station is surrounded by fighters and warships of the Der'kal fleet. (Jumper cockpit) I'm picking up half a dozen warships and fighters around the station and I am picking up no one in the General's quarters on the station I'll beam you down there and then I'll shut down all power except for the cloak, sensors, and communications to stay in contact with you at all times through the internal comm that Doctor Crusher injected into your neck John says as he turns in the chair looking at Typhuss. I understand John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods and then goes to work on the transporter controls and decloaks the Jumper and beams Typhuss down and recloaks the jumper. (General Lan'kar's quarters) Typhuss looks around the room and then searches for the attack plans on several key Federation sectors along the Der'kal border when he hears the doors open, he goes to hide when Lan'kar walks in and he sticks her in the neck with the serum. Who are you Lan'kar says as she pointed her sidearm at Typhuss. Its me, Colonel Grat, your lover, General are you feeling all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. Lan'kar embraces him and kisses his lips. Nice to see you again Lan'kar says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Well, welcome back from the front lines of the war I've been meaning to tell you something that may shake the foundation of this war with the Federation, we're winning the war pushing their ships back in every engagement and soon we'll be calling for their surrender our forces in sector 789 along our border with the Federation will soon be taken over by us now if you'll excuse me I've got a meeting in a few hours so I'll see you later baby Lan'kar says as she kisses him on the lips and leaves the quarters. Typhuss taps his internal com device. John, did you hear all that says Typhuss as he is alone in the quarters. Yeah I did I'm sending the transmission to Starfleet Headquarters while piggy backing on a Der'kal channel hopefully they won't know what's going on until Starfleet mounts a defense in that sector, also I had to adjust my cloaking field five times they're trying to search the area for me John says on the com device. Copy that, John says Typhuss to John. (Der'kal starbase meeting hall) Typhuss walks onto it as everyone thinks he's Colonel Grat as he pours himself a drink and then sees the Commander and Chief of the Der'kal forces on the stage. For weeks now we've been driving the Federation forces from key systems along our border and taking what is ours but we must advance further and deeper into Federation space as we will soon find ourselves at the homeworld of Starfleet Command and destroy it the Commander in chief says as he looks at the commanding officers of Der'kal warships and combat cruiser in the fleet. Typhuss is shocked by it and walks away from the crowd when he sees Miranda who sees him and follows him. (General Lan'kar's quarters) Typhuss walks in and the doors closed as he gets out his Tok'ra com device. The Der'kal are planning to advance further and deeper into Federation space and destroy Earth, John says Typhuss as he is in the quarters. I'm getting you out of there so we can warn the Federation did you drop the poison? John asked on the device. Before Typhuss could answer Miranda points her Der'kal blaster pistol at his head. Well, well looks like the cat has caught the mouse Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss and the door closes. John, I have been found out says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda.